This invention relates to devices for removing snow, in particular using a core to which snow adheres.
Snow removal is a tedious task and frequently exhausting and even dangerous for elderly persons or persons with heart disease or other such problems. The conventional way of removing snow from steps, walkways and driveways is the use of a shovel to lift the snow and pile it to one side, or use a plow to push the snow from the portion of the surface which is to be snow-free. These plows may be simple manual devices with a curved blade and a handle attached thereto or can be large, heavy plows connected to vehicles.
Snowblowers are another conventional way of removing snow. Again, they may be relatively small powered units pushed by hand and typically used for residential walkways and driveways. Alternatively, they may be large units attached to vehicles for blowing large volumes of snow.
Small snowblowers are the main powered way of removing snow from residential walkways and driveways to reduce the effort associated with shoveling or using manual plows. These devices however are relatively expensive and are not within the budget of many persons. This is particularly true for areas where snow falls are relatively infrequent.
One particular type of snow presents more problems than most others. This is heavy, wet snow. Such snow typically accumulates in more temperate climates where the temperature at snowfall is near the freezing point. Shoveling or plowing such heavy, wet snow to one side is a particularly arduous task. Furthermore, most snowblowers are not effective with such heavy wet snow. They are more efficient when blowing relatively light, powder snow which accumulates at temperatures well below the freezing point.
Various rotary devices have been developed for plowing snow. An example is found in United States found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,684.
A manual snow removal device employing rotating members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,667 to Dixon. In this case a handle is connected to an auger which is pushed through the snow. There is a blade adjacent the auger. Snow accumulating on the blade is moved to one side by the auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,654 discloses a snow scoop for removing snow from a sloping roof. This includes a blade which is C-shaped in section and mounted on rings at the ends thereof. A pulling device is connected to the rings.
Canadian Patent App. No. 2,095,399 discloses an apparatus for removing ice and snow which includes a plurality of flexible arms extending from a rotatable member.
Canadian Patent No. 2,113,260 discloses hand held powered rotary sweepers with belt mounted blades.
The prior art however does not provide a convenient way of removing heavy, wet snow from walkways, driveways and the like with minimal expenditure of effort, but requiring a relatively modest investment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved snow removal device which is capable of removing snow, particularly heavy wet snow, from surfaces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved a snow removal device which requires relatively little effort from persons using the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved snow removal device which is simple and economical to produce and sell.